Faithful Traitor
by Reohawk
Summary: Percy is dead and Nico has sided with Kronos to end the West. Artemis and Hestia has given up their virginity to help. Hera has broken her vows to Zeus to help. Now a child of Hestia must use his inheritated powers to save the world.
1. A Father Tries to Kill his Son

A/n I know Hestia isn't very well known, but she is the oldest of the Greek Gods, and also kept her virginity like Artemis that should clear it up

**A/n I know Hestia isn't very well known, but she is the oldest of the Greek Gods, and also kept her virginity like Artemis that should clear it up. I hope. Wish you like you. R&R and all that good stuff. **

Hestia was 9 months pregnant. She had given up her virginity to defeat Kronos. As had Artemis. Hera had broken her vows to Zeus to help out the cause.

Damn that Luke and Nico. If Luke hadn't shot Percy and killed him, Hestia wouldn't have to go through childbirth. Then, out of hatred for Percy, Nico sided with Kronos and slaughtered the Ophiotaurus **(A/n Did I spell that right?)**

Hestia lay down on the soft grass, waiting for the pain that was sure to come. Her abdomen lit up in pain, and she knew from the 10 other times her water had just broken. She began to push fervently, trying to go as fast as possible to end the pain.

She pushed for 15 minutes, until the head of her baby plopped on to the ground. A minute later the rest of it came out, revealing it to be a boy.

Hestia quickly got up, wrapped the boy up in a blanket that appeared from nowhere. She wiped him off, then called the messenger goddess Iris.

"Drop him off to his father, that Native American Shaman," whispered Hestia, throat raw from yelling out in pain from childbirth. "Tell him to name my boy Ptolemos, or Cole, Wildfox.

& 13 Years Later &

Cole Wildfox woke up in his father's tipi. His wiry frame was diminished by the hand-woven blanket that covered him. He pushed off the blanket, revealing the tiny but powerful body that was Cole's. Cole's arms and legs were small but looked strong, like he had iron bars for bones.

His mysterious eyes, brownish orange on the outside with a pool of grey in the center, flashed furiously. He turned around, ominously awaiting the test his father was sure to spring on him.

It was his 13th birthday. In Indian customs, it was the day when a shaman would begin to be trained. His father was a shaman, and so he must keep up appearances. The shaman of the Cherokee knew his son would go on to more divine things, but of course the rest of the village would not know that.

There, out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A flash of polished wood. Cole through himself to the ground, barely dodging the arrow rubbed in poison. The feathers rolled over Cole's coppery Indian skin, and he let out a sigh of relief.

Cole knew he had won. Even though all he had to do was dodge an arrow, it had seemed scary enough. Cole guessed the Indians didn't want to kill all of their shaman prospects with too many tests.

Applause erupted from his father's hands, resounding out of the shadowed corner in the tipi. "Congratulation Wildfox," called the Shaman, Crazyfeather, calling Cole by his Indian name. "I am sorry I had to do that. For soon, I will send you to New York to Camp Half-Blood."

Cole already knew his heritage as a demigod, although he didn't know which goddess was his mother. Crazyfeather only knew her as Redmoon, describing the night he had meet the "divine one."

"Shaman, why must I go, I understand I am half-blood. What is so important about this?" asked Cole, furious at his father for trying to separate himself from his son. Cole was normally calm, but when moved he was quick to speak and quicker to act. However, Ptolemos was still intrigued.

"I send you not because I do not love you, but for your mother's letter that asked for your help upon your 13 year. You do not know it, but an evil has taken over the world. We are too far out of nowhere for the monsters to have yet reached us," patiently explained the 35 year old shaman. "Kronos has only ruled us for 20 years and they are just now finishing off the cities and the technologies."

"Fine, I shall go," Cole said, accepting his father's motives were true, which turned out to be quite a talent for Ptolemos. "But I will not like it, and neither will the village," he added.

"I know," the Shaman acknowledged. "I told them last night you would leave after your test. They accepted it, knowing your half-brother will make just as good a shaman as you. Moreover, they also said that they say miss you greatly, and gave me a gift for you."

Crazyfeather took out a clump of hair out of one of his many medicine pouches. "This is a wolverine claw. I know you can value the rarity of a wolverine claw. I laid spells upon it, so it should be lucky," the Cole's father cleared his throat. He pushed it into Cole's pouch that was wrapped around the young demigod's leg. "Now go, and bring this village, myself, and your mother pride."

Cole hopped over to his father, and hugged him hard, squeezing the oxygen out of the old shaman's lungs. "Thank you, Crazyfeather," nearly cried Cole, pushing his face into his father's stomach to keep away the tears. "I will never let you down, you, or my divine mother."

Crazyfeather pushed the half-blood away and said, "Go get packed. You are leaving in one hour on a train to the Big Apple."

Cole ran over to his ground blankets, pulling over his hand-made bag. Then, with a loud, way too flashy bang, his bag filled up with city-boy clothes from his goddess mother.

Nike shoes, of course. (Support your local Greek God shoe-maker, not Reebok) His mother got him look like a country boy. Slightly baggy Levis with a detailed belt, and a plain orange shirt, with aviator classes.

Wildfox changed quickly, and then slid the pack onto his back. Then shouting a quick good-bye to his friends, he ran to his father. The tall, dark, green eyed Shaman awaited his son with a chestnut pony.

The small horse wasn't large but it would be able to get him the 50 miles to the Albuquerque. He jumped on, and kicked the horse in the side, which promptly started off.

"Wildfox," yelled Crazyfeather. "Here take my blowpipe and stash of darts, just in case you get attacked on the way. (**A/n** **Review Question: What monster should attack Cole in the next few chapters? If you have a winning idea, you get a choice of your name in the story.)**

Cole caught the presents easily, clipped them onto his belt, and wiped away a tear. He yelled out his thanks, then charged out of the village. After a while he checked out the hand carved blowpipe, which he couldn't understand why his father had given him, as he had been a horrible shot.

He took inventory of the darts; there were 15 of them, each topped by an odd metal. It looked like bronze, but did not seem to have the same qualities.

Cole rode off into the sun, estimating that he was going 10 miles an hour, so he would be there in about 4 hours. Cole tried to keep his mind blank, not thinking about the wonderful people he had left behind. Instead he was heading off into a evil world of darkness.

After 4 hours Cole finally reached Albuquerque. He lost the horse in the subs, and headed for the train station. Of course, once he stepped into the station, Wildfox plunged into the evil world.

"Stop there, Ptolemos Wildfox," growled an evil, icy voice. "It is time for you to be devoured."


	2. Survivor: Outwit, Outplay, Outkill

A/n: De hunter is the winner because he was the most creative

**A/n: De hunter is the winner because he was the most creative. De hunter, review me the name of the character you want. A daughter of Poseidon, or any child of a god other than that. The griffin will be in the story, but maybe not how you expect. Thanks to the others for reviewing. I want to be creative for the first couple chapters, but after that Cole will probably fight a Minotaur, just to see how he matches Percy. **

Cole whipped around at the sound of the evil, snide voice. It was cold and heartless, but it was nasal and high, making it sound like a spoiled 6 year old had said.

Cole searched the crowd until he found a likely subject. It was wearing a large brown overcoat, which far outstretched its five foot frame. A longish puke-colored nose stuck out from under a tan colored sombrero.

"Come to me, young half-blood. I have not yet drunk from your mother's blood, I wish to taste it," the small goblin-like creature cackled.

"What are you, freak-show? An ugly ninja turtle," quoted Cole, using his knowledge from nearby white folks to insult the goblin.

"I am Lep the kallikantzaros," drawled the Lep. "I am to be your devourer and murderer."

Cole scanned his memory for kallikantzaros. Crazyfeather, knowing Cole's heritage, had taught him most Greek monsters. After 5.689 seconds, Cole remembered.

Kants (for short) were creatures that lived under the earth all year round except for 3 days. While they were underground, they cut away at the World Tree, hoping to end the world.

While they were aboveground the World Tree healed itself. This cycle repeated itself every year. Such was the stupidity of the kallikantzaros.

Cole also remembered they were simple creatures to beat; all you had to do was get them to say three, for it is a holy number, and the Kants definitely aren't. Saying it was instant death, but most times, they didn't even know that. **(A/n Look it up, it's true.)**

Cole yelled out, "Say Lep, do you know what comes after the number 2. Could you tell me, I believe I've forgotten?

"Why it's the thre," almost said Lep. "Wait, I can't say that. My boss said it's against the law."

"He lied, Lep," lied Cole. "He just didn't want you to get the glory you earn when you say that number."

"Oh, okay," cackled Lep, probably envisioning himself rich and powerful. "It's three."

Poof, the poor, stupid, slimy, green kallikantzaros disappeared in a cloud of gold dust. Cole shook his head, and then continued walking for his train.

"Can't say I'm sorry," muttered the young hero. "If I had taken any longer I would surely have missed my train.

Cole flashed his train ticket at the stewardess and walked onto the cross-country, 28 hour train ride to Chicago. He tucked away his other ticket, which was another 10 hour ride to New York.

He got a seat next to a woman, Cole aged her about 35. She smiled at him, then proceeded to look out the woman.

She beamed, "Hello there, my name is Sally. What's your name?"

Sighing mentally he said," My name's Cole. Thank you for asking." He was polite, aware that his father would tan him if he was at all disrespectful.

Cole grabbed the complementary pillow, reclined his chair, and closed his eyes. Even though it was only a little after 1 he was drained, not that he had done much. It was more likely that his leaving his life behind stole his energy.

"Hey, do you see all those weird people hanging out on this train," asked Sally, as if she were completely unaware that Cole was trying to sleep his way through the ride.

Cole opened his eyes, looked around, and was surprised he could also see the Greek monsters. Of course, Sally probably thought they were just Halloween costumes. "Yeah, that's pretty weird. I wonder why they're all dressed up."

This launched Sally into a full-blown, completely unrealistic theory about why they were dressed up.

"Man, is this going to be a long ride," muttered Cole.

"What did you say, Cole?" asked Sally. "You were kind of mumbling for a while."

"Nothing, Sally, I was just talking to my self," said Cole, although he was inwardly sighing thousands of times.

& New York & 38 Hours Later &

Cole stepped off the train, shivering. He was used to 80-100 degree weather. Definitely not 60's. Cole, extremely glad he had bought, err, stolen a winter jacket, rubbed his hands together.

The whole trip was extremely uneventful, except for Cole's fervent praying to kill Sally, and Sally yelling at him for taking up half of her seat while he had slept.

Now, to tackle the problem at hand. How was he to find Camp Half-Blood? Coming up with a plan fit for a wasted Dionysus, he started yelling out, "Where is Camp Half-Blood? "

People started dropping money at his feet, as though he was crazy. Cole naturally picked it up and pocketed it, just in case.

After about an hour, a girl with curly hair and a bureau ran up to him. She had plain brown eyes, and was wearing an orange t-shirt. It said mapC aHlf-Bdool.

Cole was extremely surprised, because it was obvious that t-shirt didn't say that.

"Don't worry about no being able to read the shirt. It says Camp Half-Blood," interrupted the girl. "I am Edith Oakpine, a satyr for the Chiron. You do know who Chiron is, right?"

"Yeah, the centaur who trained all the major Greek heroes," correctly answered Cole. "Can you take me to camp?"

"Yeah, actually that's a good idea," answered Edith. She sounded as if she hadn't even thought of it. Cole hoped she wasn't too much of an airhead. "And I'll get the credit for taking another camper to Chiron and Mr. D."

"Okay, which way?" asked Cole, gesturing around, trying to point out a way.

"You'll see. Just be patient, uhh," stalled Edith, finally realizing she hadn't given the half-blood time to tell her his name.

"My name is Ptolemos, or Cole, Wildfox. I am half-Cherokee, half-god," inserted Cole, realizing what she was waiting for quickly.

"We're going straight up, Cole," drawled Edith, trying to be mysterious. Edith whistled silently through a pair of reed pipes which seemed to appear magically. They waited about 2 minutes before Edith pointed out a swift-approaching dot.

The dot soon zoomed into a blob, then an unnoticeable outline against the sun. Then when, it was only 100 feet away, Cole realized it to be a gryphon. It landed in a park, right next to the square they were standing in, and they ran over to it.

As Cole ran over to it, he wondered what it would look like to full bloods. After asking this aloud, Edith said, "They'll probably just see an airplane, the Mist can't fully making it disappear from their minds, but it can change the way they see it. Chiron can explain it better.

Cole and Edith the satyr climbed onto the gryphon. Finally people noticed the "plane" and started yelling to get the plane out of the park. Edith whispered into the gryphon's ear and it/he/she took off for the Camp that was Cole's destination.

The ride went surprisingly fast compared to Cole's train ride. After 10 minutes, Edith pointed out the camp, a medium sized valley with strawberry fields, a lake, and a mass of Greek architecture.

But all was not well, the camp was under attack. Cole couldn't yet see the monsters, but Edith was visibly paled under her bureau. Only two things were sure, Cole was in for another fight, and this time he wouldn't be able to get out of it this time.


	3. Flambroiled Minotaur

A/n Thanks to the three people (when I started writing this) who have reviewed so far

**A/n Thanks to the three people (when I started writing this) who have reviewed so far. I don't really care if you review or not but I would like you to so you can tell me how you like the story, and any other ideas. **

Cole's longish strawberry blonde hair blew back in the wind. His hands were twirled in the black speckled eagle feathers of the gryphon. Cole was sitting right in front of the male's tawny haunches. He will not tell you how he knew it was a male.

But Cole wasn't worried about his hair whipping in front of his hair, nor was he annoyed by the Edith's long brown air flying into his mouth. All of his concentration was locked onto Camp Half-Blood.

Huge, monstrous, forms were roaming around the Greek architecture. They were large, hairy, and wore twin horns.

Edith, being a satyr recognized the monster's scent instantly. "I thought they only traveled alone," groaned Edith. "Minotaurs are supposed to romp around alone."

A scream ripped up from the campground. The monster to blame from this was instantly porcupined with arrows, and disappeared just like the kallikantzaros.

The gryphon touched down on top of a big hill, next to an extremely tall pine tree. Cole leaped off at once, while Edith took off again with the gryphon. Cole figured she thought she could do more damage in the air than on the ground.

Cole unclipped his father's blowpipes from his belt, and pushed a dart into the opening of the pipe. He ran down the hill, until he neared the nearest Minotaur. He shot the dart at it, hoping to plunge it into the monster's eye.

He, with the bad shot he probably inherited from his mother, missed. The Minotaur saw the person who had shot it at him. A Minotaur had horrible sight, Cole remembered. It must have smelt Cole's aroma and charged towards him.

.17 seconds passed and the Minotaur reached him, lowered its head, and gouged its horn into Cole's arm. Cole was blown away, and ended his flight in the bark of the giant pine.

Cole tossed down his father's pipe, with every intention of coming back for it. He had decided from the moment he had hit the tree he had to use his mother's heritage. Whatever that meant. All he knew was that he had to beat this Minotaur into golden dust, and then beat the next one too.

With long strawberry-blonde, odd-colored eyes, a thin form, and blood dripping from his right arm and side, Cole probably didn't look a menacing figure. However, when flames lit themselves onto his hands, that image changed abruptly.

Cole looked down at his burning hands. He didn't know many gods that could control fire, so which goddess was his mom. He would have to think about that later.

The Minotaur had turned around, quickly coming for another strike. Instead of waiting for him as most tacticians would, he charged at the beast, throwing fireballs (sweet) at the Minotaur.

However, once they landed the fireballs didn't go out. Even if the Minotaur patted at them with its humongous palms. Everlasting fire, definitely something Cole could use.

Cole and the Minotaur reached each other at the same time. Cole instead of jumping out of the way, he jumped straight up. Cole pulled up his hand and punched, aiming for the Minotaur's face.

Cole concentrated on the fire, willing it to nearly explode in his hand. Right as he hit the Minotaur. "Payback, asshole," said Cole trying to sound big and bad.

The Minotaur flipped head over heels, and landed on the earth. Parts of it still smoking and burning. Then it disappeared in a flash of gold, leaving only matted and scorched grass.

Cole looked around, waiting for another Minotaur to attack. But all he saw were campers, wide-eyed and flabbergasted. They were staring at him as if he was something special. He had killed a Minotaur, but so what?

Cole guessed summoning fire was pretty sweet, but Poseidon's children would make tidal waves and Zeus's children could create lighting. Eventually, after minutes of confusion, Cole realized they weren't staring at him, but the sign floating above him.

It was a hearth, with moving flames flickering through, rotating above his head. A silvery centaur, whom Coal realized to be Chiron, waded through the crowd. "Hail, Ptolemos Wildfox. Son of Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home."

The crowd of demigods bowed to him as he if were the King of Olympus. After about 3 seconds they left muttering about one thing or another, Cole hoped it wasn't about it.

"Cole," whinnied Chiron, although how he managed to fit in Cole's name through the whinny, Cole will never know. "You have to meet Mr. D and then go on a tour around camp," he said in a completely normal tone, considering everyone was almost killed.

They walked over to the Big House, which Cole couldn't understand, for it was only a two story blue house. They walked in where a bunch of satyrs were playing with an overweight 40 year old.

The oldie was wearing tiger print shirt and sweatpants, seeing as he couldn't fit into regular jeans. He had curled perfectly black hair, and watery eyes. He had a bulgy nose and reddish tone to his skin.

"Hello there Cale Waldfax," he said, he seemed to have purposely gotten Cole's name wrong. "I am Dionysus, god of wine. If you call me Dionysus, I shall turn you into ash, and safe you from a far worse death. You may only call me Mr. D."

"Nice welcome," Cole says, trying to go light on the sarcasm to not offend the god. "I am son of Hestia, and I am glad I am able to meet you."

"I know who you are boy," snapped Mr. D, as if he was already drunk. "I want you to know I am not glad I am able to meet you, and I do not want to be here. I was forced here my father as punishment for chasing a naiad. I can't even drink my creation."

"I am sorry, Mr. D," Cole said, already reverting to Dionysus's preferred nickname. "Now, can I go on my tour of the camp?" Cole wanted to get out of the Big House as soon as possible.

"I was wondering when you would finally ask," Mr. D whipped back, as if he had expected what Cole was going to say.

Cole turned on his heel, and walked out of the door, followed closely by Edith and Chiron. Edith had sneaked in while Cole had been interviewed by Mr. D.

"Chiron, I can take it form here," Edith almost asked, almost ordered. "Come on, Cole. It's time to see the camp. We only have an hour before dinner, and I don't want to walk around on a full stomach.

Edith showed Cole everywhere. The stables where the pegasi were held, the burning, earth quaking, climbing wall. Then she went to the archery range, the lake, the strawberry field. The strawberry field was for the camp's revenue.

Edith carried him along to forges, where even now campers were creating weapons for the coliseum, which they went to next. Lastly, they went to the House cabins. Each one stood for a different Greek god.

Cabin 1 was Zeus, which had white marble and high pillars. Cabin 2 was Poseidon's cabin, which was seashell blue, and had the smell of salt wafting from it. #3 was Hera's for Hades children lived in the Underworld. And on and on it went.

Cole's cabin was in the very center of the U shape. Directly in front of it was hearth, the symbol of Hestia. Her new cabin, by the looks of it, was exactly how Cole would have wished it to be. It was many brackets filled with fire, and smelled of fire, and burning leaves. It was made of clay, but looked like marble. Cole walked inside to 4 kids, whom he realized were his siblings, were lying around on bunks.

Cole dropped his backpack filled with his clothes on a bunk, trusting his brothers and sisters not to steal his stuff. He walked back outside with Edith.

There he saw someone. It stopped him in his tracks. It was, of course, a girl. For what other thing would stop a 13 year old demigod. She turned around, and her sea green eyes flashed.


	4. Overworked Centaur

A/n Please review

**A/n Please review. If you don't I will have to revert to Jon Pierce's method of demanding 5 reviews before I post another chapter. However, if you step up to the plate I won't. Enjoy. **

Cole sucked in his breath, staring in amazement. The demigod was beautiful, more beautiful than any of the Indians in his village. Long black hair, sea green eyes, and an athletic build. Made her hotter than the flames that Cole could produce.

She had by now guessed Cole was staring at her. Taking the incentive to come up to talk to him, she walked over, all poise. "Hey, Cole. Nice fighting back there. I heard Chiron say it was the best moves since Percy Jackson, my half-brother," she congratulated. "Anyways, I'm Kelsey Franks." She brushed past him, looking back at him. Her amazing eyes flashing again.

"Well, lovebird," interrupted Edith at exactly the wrong time. Cole was busy watching Kelsey's behind swing back and forth hypnotically. "Time for dinner, just follow your Cabin leader, Ash. I'll see you later, hopefully."

"Cabin 13 line up," yelled Ash, probably. Ash looked a lot like Cole. Medium height, wiry, strawberry blonde hair, and a mixed up eye color.

Everybody followed Ash, which was only 3 other girls and Cole. Tyler led him to a pavilion, which was open to the air. He led them to the 13th picnic table, where there were 5 golden plates full of what looked like completely healthy food and 5 golden cups completely empty.

The demigods didn't sit down, though. Each grabbed up their plate and walked over to the burning hearth. They scrapped off a hearty chunk of their meal into the fire. Cole understood that they were giving sacrifices to their parents for good faith.

Cole also knew that Hestia, his mom, received portions of all sacrifices to the Greek gods. Even Zeus! Take that Lord of the skies.

The line swiftly moved along, and then it was Cole pushing off a piece of meat and some vegetables. The scent changed from burning food to the sweet scent of burning, which always got Cole into a sense of high.

Cole scooped the food into his mouth, before he reached for his mug. He brought it up to his lips, when he discovered that there was nothing there.

Looking amused, Cole said, "You have to tell your cup what you want to drink. There is an alcohol ban on the cups, unless you talk to the Tyler James, of course. He figured out a way to get around it."

"Well, okay then," mumbled Cole to himself. Then to his cup he said, "Watermelon juice, please."

The cup filled up to the brim immediately. Watermelon juice was a specialty of his father's. He made it specially, and the Indians rumored that it had magical properties.

Cole picked up the mug, and took a long draught of it. He set the mug down and it refilled itself up like an invisible waitress was serving only Cole.

Then dinner ended abruptly, the food and drink disappearing, and Chiron and Mr. D standing up. "Welcome, once again young heroes," shouted Chiron. "It is once again a new summer. Camp Half-Blood will be starting at full once again. I look forward to see how much you have trained over the year."

"On a much darker note, we have a new camper," thundered the annoying Mr. D. "His name is Cale Wuldfax, or if you care to get it right Cole Wildfox." A group of campers, around what Cole assumed was the Ares cabin, sniggered loudly enough for Cole to hear him. They were probably just laughing at his last name.

"Not to forget, capture the flag on Friday, two days from now," broke in Chiron, before Mr. D could make fun of any other poor camper. "Training starts tomorrow young ones. Don't miss it. The harpies will shriek at 7 sharp."

The whole of the camp stood up, including a 36 year old blonde woman. They all headed off to their individual cabins. Cole followed Ash to Cabin 13, still wondering why such an old lady would be at a Camp for teenagers.

Hestia's children snuck into their individual beds, putting their heads down onto the pillow and nodding off.

Cole woke up to, as Chiron had honestly said, to shrieking harpies. He flew out of the covers and landed on silent feet, when he realized that the rest of his siblings were sleeping through the shrieking.

Before they woke up, Cole changed. Camo shorts, Nike socks and shoes, and a generic T-shirt. He also put on his aviator glasses from his mom. Cole didn't quite know the reason why, but it felt lucky because it was from his mom.

He put them on, but nothing really changed. He walked outside, and still nothing changed again. Cole had been hoping his glasses had been magical. He had remembered that the gods often sent magical items to the demigods. No such luck though.

Chiron galloped up to him. His glasses lit up, and Chiron glowed spectacularly. Cole let out a peal of laughter, for his mother had sent a magical item. It was a monster detector.

At that moment Chiron reached him, and Cole yelled out his good news, "Chiron, my mom sent me a magic item; she sent me a magic item. My aviators are mythical detectors," Cole changed, not wanting to call Chiron a monster. But over all of that, he was glad that his mother loved him.

"Congratulations, Cole. That should be a great item on quests, which with your talent shall surely come," beamed Chiron. Cole picked up the feeling that he was being too cheerful.

Cole knew he could tell peoples intentions. His mother was the goddess of family, and it was a family's job to know intentions. He asked, "Chiron, what's wrong? I can read you're not happy about something."

"Ah, I can never hide anything from Hestia's children. I never used to have to worry about lying, not since Percy died, and Nico took over," confided Chiron. Cole realized Chiron probably had never told his worries to anyone. "At least Percy managed to strengthen the camp's borders before he died. Not completely, but enough so that Kronos's whole army can get back in."

"Anyway, I have to go," broke in Cole. Cole wanted to know more, but he had noticed everybody else coming out of their cabins. He didn't want anyone to see him talking to Chiron." Chiron walked off, looking bemused, toward the Big House.

Cole, noticing that his cabin was waiting for him, ran over to them and they headed to the rock wall. Nobody questioned him about talking to Chiron, either they just didn't care, or they knew enough not to ask about Chiron.

They reached the rock wall. They were the only ones allotted for the 7-breakfast time slot, so each one was able to go because they had enough room. Cole noticed no one was particularly good, but Cole was definitely the best. There are many mountain ranges in New Mexico, and Cole had many chances to mountain climb.

However, that is not to say he didn't get singed. An explosion of lava near his legs nearly made him fly off the wall, and a sudden earthquake knocked everyone off beside his sister, Amber, and himself.

Finally, after 15 minutes of excruciating pain, and extreme muscle-making labor, he was at the top. After that, he took the opportunity to heckle his siblings. He was exceptionally harsher with Ash. He had had many friends that were close enough to be family, and they had been cruel.

Showing off his harsh talent, he got 20 perfect minutes of come-backs, taunts, and sarcastic comments. Ash came up, punched him in the stomach, and told him to shut up, or back it up in the Coliseum.

Once everyone was up, they repelled down. They ran to breakfast because Rachel had taken too long to get to the top. They made it just as the too healthy food appeared. They scarfed down their food, and then headed to the forges.

Cole got first dibs because he was new and the only one without a weapon for the Coliseum. Instead of choosing a mold and running with it, Cole decided to pick up a couple weapons and try them out.

Cole first tried short swords; they weren't heavy enough for his hand. He went up to a broadsword but it was too unwieldy, and Ash said it was hard to learn to use. Next up was a Bo staff, scythe, trident, and pike. Unfortunately they were too long for Cole's height and they didn't quite work in his hands. Finally he found the right weapon.

He whispered to himself, "Perfect."


	5. Fissures and Flamebombs

A/n: Seriously, people I need reviews

**A/n: Seriously, people I need reviews. Tell me what you like and what you don't and what I need to improve on.**

Cole reevaluated the sample weapon. It was a sabre; a 3 foot blade, slightly curving. It had only one blade running up the side, and it had an elaborate hilt with a built in a hand protector.

It was light, so Cole could swing it fast. He put it in his sheath and took it into the forging room. Cole's face hit hot, arid, oxygen. Ash, Rachel, Amber, and Kelly forged some type of new equipment.

Overlooking them all was one of Hephaestus's children, a 15 year old named Lindsey. She was muscular, with a dark tan, and blistered hands. She was pretty cute, but Cole was still hung over from Kelsey's image he barely noticed her. Plus the fact that she could kill him in an arm wrestle didn't help matters.

Lindsey walked over to him, bade him hello, and then asked him what he needed. He showed her the sword and explained, "Could you help me make a sabre like this, there is no way I could make one as good as this," he fawned, trying to kiss up to Lindsey so she would help him.

"Trust me, you will want to make your own weapon, it brings the two of you together, like asking a girl out yourself and not having your friend do it for you."

"But," interrupted Cole, unluckily for him Lindsey was the kind of girl who didn't like being interrupted and she spoke coolly over him.

"Also, as Hestia's son, you are the controller of fire. You can control the temper. If you need help just call. I can control metal as good as you can control fire, so I can fix whatever you mess up." She grinned at the thought of Cole screwing up and asking for her help.

Lindsey grabbed a stack of what Cole realized to be celestial bronze easily, and unloaded it into Cole's arms. Cole carried it over to the only empty furnace. He grabbed the grabbed a long bar of the metal and started to hammer it.

Realizing the fire was too low; Cole willed the fire to burn hotter until the metal was cherry red. He pulled it out, and then started to hammer away at it to create the soft curve of the blade.

Once he got to the curve he wanted, he plunged it into ice cold water and steam shot up from the water. The metal turned from cherry red to the original gold of the sword. Cole pulled it out, examining the curved 3 foot blade.

Lindsey walked over and snatched the blade out of his hand, "Good enough job, I guess," she muttered, loud enough for Cole to hear, but she wasn't mean enough to let Ash hear too. "If you want to actually kill monsters with this, just let me do it."

She shot over to Cole's old forge, and started hammering out of the blade, working out a single edge. She worked on it for 2 minutes, flipped it around and finished the other side.

Probably deciding actions speak louder than words; she picked up an iron pick and sliced it into half long ways. Then she welded on a hilt, with a swirling basket that would protect Cole's hands.

At Cole's puzzled expression on where she got the hilt, "I was working on it while you were failing to make a curved blade," she grinned at her crude humor. "I figured you would actually like a nice looking hilt, instead of the melted mass of metal you would make for it."

"Oh, and good luck at the Coliseum," said Lindsey, completely off topic. "You have two days to get ready for capture the flag, and trust me you're gonna need all the help you can get. Right now the leader Cabins are Hermes and Demeter, so you're going to be on one of their teams."

"Thanks," replied Cole, his mind on overload. He would ask Edith for help, if he found her. He hadn't seen her since dinner the night before and she had promised to talk to him after breakfast.

Cole grabbed a sheath, one that would fit onto his back, and fixed it on. He sheathed the sabre into it, and then waited for a half an hour for his brothers and sisters to finish. Once they did, they again ran to their next class. It seemed lateness ran through Hestia's blood.

Cabin 13's next assignment was the Coliseum, and they would be fighting Poseidon's kids, for they also only had 6 campers in that cabin. As luck would have it, Cole had to fight Kelsey.

She pulled out pulled out a hair brush, and pulled it apart. It quickly grew into a four foot sword with a crude hilt. Pushed into the hilt were polished pearls.

Cole unsheathed his sabre, and awkwardly held it in his hand. He like that his sword was one handed so he could use fire when he fought too. He just hoped Kelsey would go easy on him. He didn't want to die before his first capture the flag game.

Kelsey had her black hair pulled back, and her sea green eyes were hardened, probably trying to scare Cole. Then, she shot forward, and sliced downward at his hip, trying to stop him from walking away.

Cole knew she was moving fast, but his eyes seemed able to track her easily, and he stepped aside just before she chopped him. Cole responded with a riposte to her arm, which she quickly blocked.

From her speed, Cole knew she could track his movements as well as he could track hers. She slashed at him, aiming for the tendons in his shoulders. Cole knowing he couldn't dodge it threw himself to the floor, earning a long scratch on his shoulder.

Before she could thrust at him again, he aimed a strike at her legs which made her jump back. He hopped up onto the balls of his feet, his arm already whivering from exhaustion. Knowing she was the better fighter, and realizing he wouldn't be able to win, he decided to use his special ability.

Cole knew it was cheap; Kelsey hadn't used any of the powers from Poseidon. Oh, well. He started to heat up the blade, waiting for the moment when he would get his blade close enough to explode fire out of it.

He swung at her heaving chest; she ducked but not enough for the fire that shot out at her. It hit and started to burn but it went out fast from the water Kelsey directed at her.

Cole dared to look into her eyes, they looked amused but she looked pretty pissed that she hadn't foreseen that attack. Instead of giving up and waiting for the others to finish she lashed out at him.

The ground started shaking, and a fissure appeared. The ground firmed its grip around Cole's feet and slammed him into the wall 15 feet away. So Kelsey had inherited Poseidon's earth control. (**A/n for those of you who don't know. Poseidon is the god of earthquakes. I wanted to go in a different direction for Kelsey. Plus Poseidon tried to court Hestia, but she claimed she would stay a virgin.)**

Now Cole was mad. Kelsey had gone too far. She was in for it. Cole tried for all of his power. He created a white hot flame in his palm, and he threw it at her feet, trying to torch her.

As soon as it hit, it exploded and her legs were seared like a piece of steak. She sailed away and landed 5 feet away. Not as far as Kelsey had thrown him. Kelsey got up, and Cole realized he had made a huge mistake of making a big three child mad.

"Enough," yelled Chiron, appearing into the Coliseum. Cole let the fire disappear from his hand and Kelsey molded the earth back seamlessly. "We have enough monsters to fight, let alone ourselves. However, that was a great show of power and fighting ability."

"Your fighting period for the day is over, please go to your next class," finished Chiron. He stampeded out of the ring, probably heading over to the archery range because it was a known fact that all centaurs loved bows and arrows.

Ash lined everyone up, and they started to walk out towards the eating pavilion. Kelsey ran up to Cole and yelled, "Great fighting Cole. I haven't ever been hit that hard." She flashed a smile at him and then walked over to lake. The rest of her siblings were already there, splashing and canoeing around.

Cole could barely walk in a straight line. He couldn't get Kelsey out of his mind. Her eyes flashing, her white smile shining and mischievous. He couldn't wait till capture the flag.


	6. A Mushy, Serious Oath

A/n: Okay from now on 5 reviews before I post another chapter

**A/n: Okay from now on 5 reviews before I post another chapter. When you review please tell me what I'm doing wrong, and what I'm supposed to change. How did you like that fight scene? Was it long enough for ya? Also thank you to Pool Of Dreams for the awesome review, and how long do you want each chapter to be?**

The rest of the week flew by for Cole. All he could think about was the adrenaline he got from fighting, and well, Kelsey. Cole threw himself at everything he tried, especially Greek, which was being taught by a 35 year old daughter of Athena. Her name is Annabeth Chase.

Finally it was Friday night, when capture the flag is played. All the demigods and Chiron walked over to the forest. The teams were already set. On Demeter's team were Apollo, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Artemis, and Hestia. On Hermes were Zeus, Athena, Dionysus, Hera, Ares, and Aphrodite.

Everyone looked pretty scary, but Cole was pretty sure his team would win. Poseidon's kids could control the stream, Apollo's are the fastest, and Artemis's had the best aim.

Everyone was also wearing glittering celestial bronze armor. Most had shields, but none of Cole's siblings seemed to. Annabeth had described it that Hestia's children were the only demigod that really had to have an open hand free to use their powers.

Cole had on lightweight armor, or at least it felt like it. He found if he heated it up a little, everything felt lighter. His helm had a blue plume sticking out of it, showing which side he was on.

The leaders of the cabin's all had worried expressions on their faces, probably because Demeter's cabin hadn't managed to bag Athena's cabin, since they were the best strategists, it was a major disadvantage.

The strategy, therefore, was have the 5 Poseidon sons guard the creek, with Kelsey holding the ground around the flag and making road blocks at will. Artemis cabin would shoot dull arrow over Cabin 2's heads, while Apollo's and Hestia's kids would go after the flag. Hephaestus cabin would help Kelsey out with the defenses.

Once the strategies were handed in, for Chiron liked to know what was happening and who the good tacticians were, everyone walked to their stations. Cole walked to the creek.

Chiron yelled out a signal, and everyone started fighting. Cole creped over the stony creek, and began dodging through the trees. Unfortunately, a guy with black hair and sky blue eyes was waiting for him.

"Oh great, how come I always have to fight the big three children," groaned Cole. He had immediately recognized the attacker as a son of Zeus. He was Zachariah, or Zach. He was also the best fighter in camp.

"Come on, Wildfox," goaded Zach, calling him by his Indian name. He shifted the hand which he was holding his halberd, from left to right.

Instead of waiting for an attack, Zach jumped into the air and hung there not letting himself fall. Guess that's what being a son of Zeus does for you.

He raised his halberd above his head and brought it down, even though Cole was twenty feet away from him. In a millisecond, Cole understood why. A bright bolt of lighting smote Cole, and he flipped into a tree.

Instead of running at Zach with his sabre, he sheathed it and lit up both hands. He threw three and Zach quickly ducked down to avoid the oncoming projectiles.

Cole quickly switched his plan, going right for plan D. He focused a little, until he changed the blaze in his hand to change to the consistency that he wanted. He chucked two at the son of Zeus, and again Zach dodged.

This time, Cole grinning with satisfaction, blew them up like fireworks right as they passed Zach. The explosions cannoned him forward, landing at Cole's feet.

Now Cole unsheathed his sabre and slammed it, broad side, against Zach's helm. He had to make sure he was unconscious so Zach wouldn't chase after Cole left. He guessed the rumors were true that Zeus's children couldn't come up with a plan to save their lives.

Cole charged ahead, looking for the flag. Kelsey had told him a couple of minutes before the match that Hermes team liked to hide it in Polyphemeus's Eye. A bulging hill, with a small hole going almost all the way through the middle of it.

Cole ran along, making wide detours whenever he heard clashes between the two teams. Finally he found it. Unfortunately, guarding the entrance was two of the burliest Hephaestus sons.

Cole climbed up a tree, and waiting for a plan to strike him. The first thing that did strike was not a plan, but instead a gadget thrown by one of the goons guarding the hill. Now that they knew he was there, he jumped down. Planning on setting them up in flames.

He light up his hands. He didn't feel the warm tingle that usually accompanied his lighting up of his hands. Stupid Hephaestus gadgets. They must have created a power blocker.

New plan. Charge up one of the many ramps that lead up to the hole in Polyphemeus's eyes. He unsheathed his sabre, which he had just dubbed Coalslash. He ran up to the hill, dodging what looked like Greek bombs.

He reached a trail and stormed up it. Ducking down to avoid another power blocker. Slicing a Greek bomb before it attached itself to an irreplaceable body part.

Cole looked around, checking to see if anyone else from his team had reached the hill. Sure enough was a child of Artemis carrying a halberd. His auburn hair and polished silver eyes gave him away instantly.

Plus his interesting choice of weapon gave him away to be Adam. A cocky, mischievous 16 year old, he was the only Artemis kid. She had sworn she would have one kid every 20 years. Not very helpful, but it was worth the show of support.

They both charged up the hill. They reached the two Hephaestus guards. Adam rapped the back of his halberd on the guard's head, hard enough to knock him out. He raced by.

Cole had a harder time because he wasn't as experienced and Coalslash had about 3 feet less length. He got around the burly 14 years old and stole a Greek bomb from his pouch. Cole stuck it onto the guard's back and ran into the cave. Hephaestus's son tried to follow but the bomb went off and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Cole ran along the shaft, wanting to meet up with Adam to provide protection on the long haul back. He reached Adam and the flag after a short 5 minute run. Instead of offering salutations, he picked up a bow and notched an arrow.

"Sorry Cole," said Adam, pulling back the bow string. "I just can't trust you and you're way too good of a fighter to stay at my side." He released the arrow, letting it swarm towards it target, Cole. It impaled itself into his gut and he fell sideways careful not to dislodge the arrow.

Adam walked over to Cole, depositing his bow and arrows onto his back and pulling back out his halberd. "I truly am sorry, Cole. But Kronos promised to bring back my dad if I killed you, what could I say," Adam smirked. He walked off, leaving the flag. Cole knew once he got out of the cave he would run for his life, away from Chiron.

Cole blacked out, hoping someone would find him before it was too late. He had wanted to make his father and mother proud but it didn't look like he would have that chance.

& 1 Day, 5 Hours Later &

Cole woke up, and jumped out of bed. Better said, he tried to jump of bed. The moment he tried his side burned, and he remembered the pain Adam had caused him.

Kelsey sat next to him, looking only a little worried. She looked up as Cole grunted. "Hey, Cole. You had everyone worried. I'm sorry I set you out on your own for capture the flag. I came up with the strategy. I should have known better to put a newbie on offense," she said, jumbling all her words into one. "However, you did whip Zach. He woke up so pissed off at you."

Getting to that statement, her eyes finally twinkled in laughter. "Here you should drink this," she spluttered out, laughing at the thought of her cousin getting whipped by Cole. "It's nectar, drink of the gods. Only 2 sip though, nobody wants you to turn into ash now."

"Thanks, Kelsey," Cole said, finally acknowledging her presence. He took a sip of it, and immediately fell in love with the taste. It is impossible to describe, though, because it was all the good things that Cole loved in life.

He gulped it down, despite Kelsey's pleas of disapproval. Then Chiron trotted in, interrupting what Cole thought was a romantic moment. Kelsey probably just thought it was a friend helping a friend.

"I understand that you were the one Adam the traitor shot," stated Chiron, although to Cole it seemed pretty obvious. Cole understood why though, Chiron was like a lawyer, he had to get even the most obvious facts out into the open.

"Yeah, that faggot shot me. I don't understand why though. He told me that Kronos told him to shoot me." Cole shook his head. He didn't understand why anyone would want to betray the gods.

"He is the first to betray us since Percy Jackson died," explained Chiron. "The shock of the cheap shot by Kronos made everyone realize what a jerk my father really is." He shook his tail, as if deflecting a fly from its course.

"I am extremely worried for what will happen to the camp now that Adam has betrayed. Luke's betrayal to Percy sparked off many traitors. I am afraid that many will follow Adam's example," sighed Chiron, he slowly turned around by the sound of Cole's voice made him stop.

"Chiron, I swear to the gods that I will kill all traitors, especially Adam, for Percy Jackson. More importantly I do this for my mother, Hestia," vowed Cole. This slightly pathetic and mushy statement would make most people laugh, but with his fervent tone one could easily tell he meant every word he said.

**A/n: How'd you like that. Remember 5 reviews or no more Faithful Traitor. I'll probably have the next chapter done by Thursday so if you have it done by then, have a virtual cookie!!**


	7. Buy 1 Prophecy, Get 1 Free

A/n: Pool of Realms, I am extremely sorry for getting your name wrong, that's just be getting lazy

**A/n: Pool of Realms, I am extremely sorry for getting your name wrong, that's just be getting lazy. De hunter, sorry I made Adam the bad guy, but keep reading and you'll see what happens. Five more reviews, thank you. **

**Also, InsaneTwist, Hestia is the oldest of the Olympian gods. You may have been confused. Hestia is called the youngest and the oldest because she was the first born and Kronos ate her first. Therefore she is also the youngest because she was the last to be thrown up. Thank you.**

Cole was now in his cabin. He had been released early Sunday evening and he was extremely happy. Ash was treating him kindly, meaning he didn't punch him in the ribs every time he saw Cole.

Cole polished his magical aviator glasses, and set them back down on the shelf where he held all the clothes from his mom. He was exhausted so he pulled back the covers of his seats and went to sleep.

Cole woke up, throwing on jean shorts and a smoke grey t-shirt. He slung Coalslash over his shoulder, for he was fighting first thing, and pushed his aviators into his pants pocket.

He woke everyone up, because he seemed to be the only early riser and he didn't want to be late fighting Hera's 3 children. They grumbled, but when Cole threatened to light their hair on fire, they got up. Not that he could, but they still appreciated the threat.

Rachel took a bit too long getting ready, probably trying to impress her boyfriend Jake, from Dionysus's cabin. Believe it or not, he had pretty cute children, Cole found it hard to stare when his two twin daughters walked by.

They all charged into the arena, for if they were late the doors closed on them and they weren't allowed to practice that day. Hera's three girls were all slouching against the wall, waiting for Hestia's late bunch to show up.

On sight, Cole unsheathed Coalslash and put on his aviators, just 'cause he thought he looked cool. Cole remembered that Amber had told him that Hera's children were nothing to mess with.

Supposedly they were masters of illusions. Once her children's powers were finally observed, rumors flew around that she was Houdini's and Criss Angel's mom. Personally, Cole couldn't blame her for all the times that Zeus had cheated on her.

Ash made the executive descision to let the three youngest, and he thought inexperienced, kids fought. That meant Cole, Amber, and Rachel.

Each of them grabbed an opponent and started to square off. Cole felt his vision prick up like it normally did when he was in a fight. Rachel had explained that it was his in-bred fighting reflexes.

The Hera chick, Courtney, had taken out her weapons, two dirks. The best way to describe them is as double the length of daggers, but half the length of a sword.

She smiled and then disappeared. Cole knowing it impossible, searching for her just thinking she had moved to fast for his eyes to track. When something invisible punched into his stomach, he realized she really was invisible.

Courtney, auburn hair swinging in the wind, appeared 10 yards away from Cole. "I was right, you didn't know about my powers. You see Hera's animal is the peacock, and it is itself an illusion. Us kids inherited the powers, so I can camouflage myself, and turn invisible and some other tricks too."

Courtney fired off a cocky smile and once again vanished. He looked around to see if his half-sisters were having the same trouble as he was. Unfortunately for him, they weren't. It seemed Courtney's sister wanted to practice swordplay not tricks.

A metal object rapped against Cole's helm, leaving a ringing noise in his ears. He slashed his sabre in the direction of the attack, but it seemed his was too slow for Courtney. He had to figure out a way to beat her. He couldn't let her ruin his undefeated record at camp.

He decided to run while he came up with a plan. As long as he didn't telegraph any of his movements, Courtney couldn't hit him, and knock Cole out before his ingenious plan formed in his mind.

He pivoted back, then dived forward and rolled. He ran zigzagged, hoping to throw Courtney off his trail. After 10 minutes of what Cole thought was excellent dodging he got his plan.

He sheathed Coalslash and willed hot flames to devour his hand. He pitched fireballs in all directions, throwing dirt into the air. The floating dust finally settled to the ground.

Fortunately for him, all of it didn't. Some of it managed to stick to an otherwise invisible character. Courtney realizing her Einstein-like plan hadn't worked was trying to brush the dust off of herself.

Cole didn't give her the opportunity. Fastballing a searing blaze her way, it nailed her on the chest, and plumed outward. It made a decent sized explosion and knocked her off her feet.

Cole ran up to her before she could get up. Unsheathing Coalslash, he pushed it into her throat and pronounced, "Dead." He of course, took true glory in that simple word.

He walked over to where Ash and Kelly were waiting for the "dead-weights" to finish up. After the two Hera girls thrashed Amber and Rachel, Cabin 13 wandered to wherever they wanted to, seeing as it was their first free time in two weeks.

Cole went over to Kelsey, because everyone had free time at the moment. He strolling over to where she was sitting on big hill.

"You do know you're going to get a quest now anytime, right?" questioned Kelsey. When Cole shook his head no, she rolled her eyes, though she looked like she expected the answer.

"Chiron picks the kids who are the best of the best. You've created better strategies in a week than most of Athena's kids. Plus, you're a pretty decent fighter, seeing as you beat me up," Kelsey explained. "An additive bonus that makes you a shoe in is that you've got the best fighter in camp as your best friend."

"And who would that be?" mocked Cole, he tried to be serious but the corners of his mouth were upturned into a smile. He had to admit though that she a really exceptional fighter.

Kelsey punched him on the arm, hard. Then they both started cracking up. Of course, there is no better time to ruin a moment than when two friends are having fun. Chiron chose that, to crash the party.

"Kelsey and Cole," monotoned Chiron. "I would like to speak with you in the Big House. I have urgent news about Adam, Luke, and Kronos." He galloped over, not waiting for the now somber friends.

Kelsey cracked a smile and jokingly said, "See, I am a genius! I told you that you would get a quest soon. Jeez, I must have some Apollo blood in me, 'cause I just made a prophecy."

Everything soon went to jokes after that. The 500 yard walk to the house was filled with laughter and snorts as they insulted each other, punched each other, and generally had a good time.

Pulling on a straight face as they walked into the Big House. Chiron was waiting impatiently, clipping his hoof against the tile floor.

"Chiron, you shouldn't do that, you'll ruin the tile floor," joked Cole, still in a mood to be a regular kid and not some serious demigod. Of course, once he saw the look of Chiron's face he quickly put a damper on it.

"I have called you down today because I believe that I have the proper quest for you," started Chiron, obviously trying, but not succeeding, in getting his audiences attention. "It seems that Luke is trying to steal Prometheus's flame. I think that Kronos thinks that if you take away fire from humans they will become the cavemen they were when he ruled." Chiron took a long breath, obviously out of breath after the too long sentence.

"I am under the impression that Kronos is correct. The only way for Kronos to steal mankind's fire is to convince Prometheus to take it back. I do not believe it to be hard after Zeus's treatment to Prometheus," hurriedly explained Chiron.

"But wasn't Prometheus freed by Hercules a couple thousand of years ago?" inquired Cole, remembering his Greek lessons from Crazyfeather.

"Yes, but 120 years ago, Zeus found out that Prometheus was Albert Einstein and publishing materials that he thought would help a floundering human race," said Chiron. "He repunished the poor Prometheus, who is currently tied down to the Abraham Lincoln's head on Mount Rushmore."

"So we have to go to Mount Rushmore, climb up Lincoln's head, and persuade Prometheus it was a good idea to give the humans fire," summarized Kelsey. Chiron just nodded his head and Kelsey went on discouraged. "Okay, then. This'll be one fun quest."

"Precisely Kelsey. Now, I have chosen the people who will go with you; three is the prefect number in the Greek system. Kelsey will obviously go, and so Cole. Unfortunately for you three is not the lucky number for you. I could only piece together the two of you for the journey."

Cole felt a little relieved because this way he didn't have to learn about another person and worry about dying in a battle. "Thanks, Chiron. So what do I have to do tomorrow?" asked Cole.

"The first thing that you have to do is visit the Oracle. You will hopefully receive a prophecy telling you what to do and how to do it," explained Chiron. "You have to go up into the attic and talk to the mummified figure."

Cole realized what this meant; he had to go up into the attic by himself. Cole wearily shook his head and walked over into the direction of the stairs.

He reached the stairs and climbed up. He took one stair at a time, forcing down the nausea he felt at talking to a mummified person. He reached the top, and searched for the Oracle.

He spotted it, and he slowly crept up to the slightly green girl. He walked up to it and asked, "What am I to do to finish my quest successfully?"

Cole hoped he had phrased the inquiry successfully. When it started to levitate and billow out green smoke, he realized that he had.

It opened its mouth and more green smoke poured out of its mouth. It started to speak and it rhymed:

_You must travel to the temple of 4 sons of the gods _

_You shall earn your keep among the fertile sods_

_You will leave with one less and earn one along the way _

_The self-called virgin can save or destroy the day_

_Deception is the key to winning the halfbloods_

The Oracle finished its prophecy and fell sharply down. The green mist disappeared, and Cole wobbled. Cole felt his own surprise as he toppled over and drifted into unconsciousness.

**A/n: Five more reviews to hear Chiron's take on Cole's prophecy. Tell me what you like, what you don't, and what I should change. Please and thanks**


	8. An Unwanted Record is Broken

A/n: Who liked the Battle of the Labyrinth

**A/n: Who liked the Battle of the Labyrinth? Now that the books out I am going to change my plot in light of new information from Rick Riordan. Read chapter 7, because I replaced it with my Author's note. Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series, though I so wish that I did. **

Cole woke up, feeling groggy and wondering where he was. He quickly realized that he was in the Big House. He flushed with embarrassment when he realized why he was there.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the great hero laid up in bed," cracked Kelsey, reading her friend and realizing what was wrong. "Don't feel too badly though. Chiron told me Hercules, Theuseus, and the first Perseus all fainted after their first prophecy. It seems to be the mark of a great hero."

"Ahh, yes, I do so remember young Jason waking up after his prophecy. He looked so relieved when I told him none of his friends had seen him," broke in Chiron. "Now, I must really hear your prophecy. After you tell me, you can go."

"Alright," sighed Cole, dredging through his memories to remember the prophecy. "The first line was _You must travel to the temple of four sons of the gods_."

"That obviously means Mont Rushmore," explained Chiron, not giving Cole the chance to go on. "George Washington and Teddy Roosevelt were both sons of Athena. Abraham Lincoln was a son of Poseidon, and Jefferson was a son of Apollo." Chiron motioned for Cole to go on.

"Next up is _You must earn your keep among the fertilizing sods_." Cole shrugged. He didn't really understand what that line was alluding to.

Kelsey broke in here. "That obviously means you have to fight some great monster to prove yourself worthy of the quest. This is gonna be so awesome. Our quest is gonna be worthy of Homer's epics.

Cole eyed Chiron, watching for a reaction. He just nodded and Cole took it as a sign to go on. "The third line is _You will leave with one less and gain one along the way_. I figured that it meant that we're going to pick up another member of the quest along the way."

"Very astute, Cole. I believe that you are right, but never accept what you believe about a prophecy. Prophecies are definitely impossible to predict. Now hurry up and give me the 4th line."

"The second to last line went like this: _The self-called virgin will destroy or save the day. _Chiron, I don't have a clue about what that means. The only once-called virgins I know is Artemis, Athena, and Hestia."

"You may not know this but Hera also is a virgin. Even though she is a mother she bathed in the spring of Canathus to renew her virginity. The prophecy could mea any of the four." Chiron beckoned Cole to move on.

"The last line of my prophecy is _Deception is the key to winning the halfbloods_," concluded Cole.

"I'm afraid that this is the only line that I am unable to decipher. Now go, Argus is waiting in the van. I will Iris-message you if believe I have unveiled anything."

Cole and Kelsey piled into the van. Kelsey had already packed the equipment. Cole had Coalslash, his aviators, a spare change of clothes, a couple hundred bucks, and some ambrosia and nectar. Kelsey had all of her magic items and then the money, and god food, just in case anything happened to Cole's backpack.

Argus drove out on the road. Cole just sat back waiting for the car ride to be over. Argus was taking them to New York, and then they would take the train to Mount Rushmore. They couldn't take a plane because Kelsey is Poseidon's daughter, and they couldn't take a car because Chiron needs Argus at camp.

Suddenly a boulder crashed into the van and they all flew out of it. Kelsey and Cole hopped onto their feet, looking for the danger. Kelsey had pulled out her sword, and Cole unsheathed Coalslash.

Kelsey spotted the monsters first. She swore, "Damn, its gegenees. I thought the Argonauts killed them all on Bear Mountain."

Cole wondered what she was talking about, but when he saw the six-armed giants he remembered. The Argonauts had been on Mysia, and had been attacked by the gegenees, dumb cannibals.

Before Cole could come up with any strategies, a boulder came soaring out of the air straight towards Cole. He dodged away from it, right into the knee cap of one of the giants.

"Ha ha ha, I snuck up on the fast little half-blood," chuckled the idiot in a high falsetto voice.

Cole couldn't remember how the Argonauts had beaten the gegenees. They were excitingly fast and extremely strong. Kelsey couldn't recall either because she just caused an earthquake to knock them off their feet.

It fortunately worked, and the three gegenees fell on their fat butts. Kelsey ran over to one of them with her sword and did an Odysseus, stabbing them through their eyes. One little brute exploded, two left.

Cole rushed over to another one, but it had faster reflexes than Kelsey's. By the time he had reached it, the giant was on its feet and pulling back three fists. It sung in synch and all three T.V. sized fists landed.

Cole spiraled through the air. He seemed to do that against all the monsters he faced. A crazy, adrenaline-based idea hit him like the gegenees fists. Cole flared flames through his feet, blasting off like Iron Man and the Human Torch combined.

He shot off back towards the culprit who had sent him soaring into Zeus's realm. _Dear gods, please let this totally awesome stunt work. Do it and I'll do anything you ask of me._

Cole flew through the air, totally enjoying it. He was having so much fun, that he stuck out his tongue at Kelsey and did a couple of back flips.

After about the 9th the gegenees got smart and started swatting at him like a fly. He must have been a better dogfighter than the Red Baron because he dodged 12 giant-sized arms swatting at him, and he managed to slice off one of the giant's head immediately after that.

The last gegenees wailed, "Brothers." He then promptly turned and ran off. Cole and Kelsey pissed off that they had been made to halt their quest tortured him. Cole chucked fireballs at him, while Kelsey pulled him rocks right in front of his toes so he would stub them and yell in pain.

Once he was to far away to hear his screams of agony, they went over and pulled Argus out of the wreck.

He moaned, "This is the 10th time in 3 years that my van has been totaled, and the 4th time that you poor halfbloods have to pull me out." He smoothed back his hair. "I'm getting way too old for this job," he sighed.

"Well, on the bright side, we must've broken a record for how close we got attacked at camp," observed Kelsey. She was trying to brighten Argus' mood, but not in the way that Cole would have done it.

"Yeah that's great. The monsters are getting less frightened of the camp boundaries. Even monsters not native to New York are trying to attack us. Gegenees normally live in warm climates, like Mexico," sighed Argus. He sounded really weary, like a veteran who had just gotten out of WW2.

"Wait here, I'll go get our last spare van," muttered Kelsey to Cole. Argus over heard her, but didn't interrupt even though she wasn't old enough to drive.

Kelsey arrived 3 minutes later, skidding along side to Argus and Cole. Argus walked around the car, shoving Kelsey into the back. Cole climbed in and sat next to her.

Argus wheeled the car around, and headed in the direction of the Big Apple. After 3-4 hour drive, they had arrived and Argus opened the door, pushed them out, and sped away.

Obviously he didn't want to get into another ambush. Cole couldn't see how he could, knowing that he had 100 eyes and all, but he had been tricked by Hermes, so he wasn't all that great.

Kelsey and Cole walked around until they located the train station. They bough first class seats using 300 dollars of the 2000 dollars Chiron had given them. They found two open seats in a mainly unoccupied section.

Neither of them wanted to be in the middle of a crowd of families waiting to reach South Dakota and Mount Rushmore. The flashing photographs would be bad enough. But all the crying for the 17 hour ride would be enough to try and make the heroes kill mortals.

As soon as the train left New York, Cole felt his eyes droop; he was extremely exhausted from his first non-pegasi flying lesson. Even though he was so tired, he couldn't help but think that that was to be the first of many fights.

**A/n: Sorry if that was a little short. I just didn't know how I could fill it out more. Please review to both Chapters 7 and 8. Say whatever you want. I just hope you like it.**


End file.
